Run and Hide
by lunaSK
Summary: Serie de pequeños relatos sin relación alguna.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, yo solamente los uso para divertirme un rato.**_

* * *

Adrien no veía a Marinette. Adrien veía a Ladybug.

Era un día soleado cuando Marinette decidió tirar la toalla. Por supuesto, no fue algo que se dio de un día para el otro. Ella lo quería muchísimo. Pero estaba cansada de luchar por algo que jamás sucedería, sus huesos le pedían un respiro y su corazón ya estaba medio roto y no podía soportar más el peso sobre sus hombros cada vez que él la tocaba allí. Era un día soleado, pero se sentía tan nublado.

Como Ladybug quería ser egoísta. Quería colarse por la ventana de Adrien y atraparlo en sus brazos, besarlo y nunca jamás dejarlo ir. Quería tomarle la mano y darle todo el amor que se merecía. Pero como Marinette sabía que no podía permitirse un momento de egoísmo.

Así que corrió y saltó por los tejados de París junto con Chat Noir y sus sonrisas fáciles, sus juegos de palabras y su encanto. Chat Noir tampoco la veía, pero con él era más fácil ocultarse a la sombra de alguien mejor, con él solo tenía que saltar y corretear por la ciudad, a él solamente tenía que verlo en las batallas y unas pocas horas durante las patrullas _(no como con Adrien, a quien veía todos los días)_ , y cuando él se estaba acercando demasiado, ella siempre sabía qué hacer para alejarlo.

— _Ya hemos hablado de esto, gatito, y no podemos saber quién es el otro. Es por seguridad._

Marinette _realmente_ , realmente no quería que nadie supiera. Ni siquiera Adrien que estaba locamente enamorado de Ladybug. Así que ella decidió tirar la toalla con Adrien. Ella ya no iba a perseguirlo cuando era imposible alcanzarlo, no cuando la única capaz de hacerlo es ella misma con una máscara y un yo-yo mágico.

La cara de Adrien estaba grabada a fuego en su memoria. Sus ojos verdes y brillantes. Su ladeada, pero brillante sonrisa. La forma en la que esa sonrisa se ensancho cuando Alya le mostro el pequeño vídeo por su cumpleaños: _"¡Feliz cumpleaños, Adrien! Ojalá tus deseos se cumplan."_ Diez segundo de vídeo lo hicieron más feliz que su elaborado regalo. La expresión de Chat Noir también se le había grabado en la memoria. Su sonrisa gatuna. Los ojos chispeantes. Y la forma en la que su sonrisa vacilo cuando le dijo: _"Vamos a mantenerlo en secreto. Hasta para nosotros mismo, gatito."_ Ella siempre va a quererlos. De muy diferentes forma, pero siempre va a quererlos. Ese es un hecho simple. El cielo es azul. París es la ciudad del amor. Ladybug siempre va a saltar porque tiene a Chat Noir para atraparla. Sin embargo, ella no va a decirle a nadie. Incluso si decirlo haría que tuviera a Adrien y Chat Noir suspirando por ella.

Ellos no la veían, no en su forma civil, pero si ella le dijera quién se ocultaba tras la máscara seguro que lo harían. _Ambos lo harían._ Es estúpido, tan patético, pero es agradable ser tratada como lo hacen, como si fuera hermosa, como si fuera realmente importante. Marinette y Ladybug son dos caras de una moneda. Lógicamente, ella sabe que _es_ Ladybug. Pero es tan difícil recordarlo cuando Marinette no hace más que tropezar con sus pies, llegar tarde a todos lados, tartamudear y enmudecer frente a Adrien. Es que Ladybug es tan brillante y tan valiente que no puede luchar contra eso. No pude llenar los zapatos de Ladybug, a pesar de que son suyos. No puede luchar contra sí misma. Contra una versión mejorada. Contra una máscara. Y es que cuando la máscara se cae empieza a sentirse como si estuviera jugando a fingir, con un vestido de su madre, un maquillaje desalineado y unos zapatos demasiados grandes. Cuando la máscara cae todo comienza a sentirse como si estuviera jugando un juego de niños. Tratando de parecer algo que no es, incluso si en el fondo lo es.

Así que ella decidió tirar la toalla con Adrien. Estaba cansada de la forma en la que la miraba con asombro, por lo menos a la parte de ella que no podía tener.

Adrien no veía a Marinette. Adrien veía a Ladybug. Pero ellas eran parte de un todo, de un todo que Adrien no podía percibir.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo los uso para divertirme un rato._**

 ** _Más adelante tal vez suba la parte de Marinette, Nino o Alya (no estoy segura de cuál.)_**

* * *

Se hallaban en un enorme salón, con pisos de mármol y grandes lámparas que colgaban del techo y parecían hechas de diamante por la forma en la que resplandecían, y grandes ventanales por los que se veía la noche estrellada y hermosa de París. Era una noche perfecta para una fiesta de bodas. Mesas y sillas decoradas elegantemente de colores vivos. Era el lugar perfecto para festejar una boda.

Se volvió a verla bailar junto a la cabina improvisada del Dj y la sonrisa que llevaba en los labios parecía iluminar todo el salón. _Hermosa._ Eso fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza mientras la veía sonreírle al Dj y moverse al ritmo de la que, al parecer por la forma en que se sonreían y bailaban, era su canción. Los brazos de ella lo rodeaban por el cuello y las de él estaban ubicadas en su cintura, bailaban un vals al ritmo de una música pegadiza y se sonreían y de a ratos se inclinaban para besarse y susurrarse, lo que él suponía, solo palabras de amor.

Tuvo que obligarse a sonreír. Recordó el momento exacto, unas horas atrás, cuando tuvo que pararse en medio de la capilla junto al novio y sonreír. Nunca había pensado que tendría un asiento en primero fila para verla ser feliz con otro que no era él. Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que tendría que verla ser feliz con su mejor amigo. Tuvo que obligarse a sonreír. Quería levantarse y bailar con ellos, ser feliz por ellos, pero sus pies y su corazón le impedían moverse, se sentía demasiado pesado y las luces lo cegaban. Tuvo que obligarse a sonreír cuando dijeron sus votos _(—Me rompieron el corazón dos veces y estaba segura de que no iba a recuperarme de eso. Pero no contaba con encontrarme con tu corazón y tu música, el café cada jueves y tus hoyuelos al sonreírme. Sin darme cuenta me diste todo lo siempre había querido, un amor épico y mío. Pensé que no iba a encontrar a nadie, pero te encontré y estoy inmensamente feliz de haberlo hecho.),_ cuando fueron anunciados marido y mujer, cuando bailaron el vals y las luces los perseguían por el salón mientras se movían atrapados en los brazos del otro, cuando ella lo miró y en sus ojos no había más que amor y adoración para otro que no era él, cuando él le palmeó el hombro y le agradeció por ser su padrino y mejor amigo. Tuvo que tragarse todo.

Así que, mientras los veía bailar, empezó a recordar cómo era que habían terminado así.

* * *

 _Marinette le dijo que lo quería un viernes. Era el último día de su primer año escolar (en una escuela de verdad, con compañeros y profesores de verdad) y él le dio las gracias, ni siquiera tuvo las agallas de darle una explicación aceptable, o de rechazarla de forma agradable, solo le dio las gracias y se subió al auto. Que idiota._

 _Dos días después estaba en un avión directo a Estados Unidos para modelar una nueva línea de moda que su padre estaba por lanzar. Había preparado un discurso de las razones por las cuáles debería permanecer en París, pero después de la confesión de Marinette había sentido la necesidad de poner distancia entre ellos. Y corrió, corrió, corrió. Que idiota. Que cobarde. Por un lado, había querido quedarse para proteger París y porque tenía la esperanza de pasar más tiempo con Ladybug. Pero por otra parte, había necesitado alejarse de Marinette para no seguir lastimándola._

 _Al volver para empezar el nuevo año escolar se encontró con un gran cambio. Nino y Marinette fueron colocados en la misma aula y en las mismas clases, y Alya y él fueron puestos juntos. No tener a Nino como compañero era extraño, se había acostumbrado a la presencia del Dj y su música escapando por los auriculares. Alya era grandiosa también, tenía una energía contagiosa y compartía su admiración por Ladybug, pero a veces no podía contra ella y su carácter. Siempre andaba metida en problemas. Pero se acostumbró a tenerla a su lado._

— _Si la hubieras dejado ella te habría dado el mundo, ¿sabes? —le dijo Alya una tarde. Estaban en la biblioteca terminando un trabajo cuando Nino y Marinette entraron en silencio, pero su presencia se sentía en el aire y Adrien no podía ignorarla. —Podría haber hecho cualquier cosa por ti. —le susurró._

— _¿Cómo podría dejarla hacer eso? —preguntó en el mismo tono. Miró a Marinette que sonreía de algo que Nino le decía y sintió la distancia que los separaba. Era abrumadora. —No puedo hacer lo mismo por ella, Alya, y ambos sabemos que se merece algo mucho mejor. Alguien la quiera de la misma forma o más. Alguien que le saque los miedos y haga ver lo brillante y hermosa que es. Y esa persona no soy yo. —terminó. Y levantó la mirada para verla, pero Alya veía a Marinette y Nino._

— _Creo que una parte de ella siempre estará tratando de alcanzarte._ _—musitó volviendo su atención a los libros que tenían delante. —Es una pena que no la dejes hacerlo._

— _Estoy tratando de atrapar a alguien más._

— _Sí, lo sé. —masculló sin mirarlo. —pero es un poco imposible, ¿no crees?_ _—lo miró y dos segundos después desvió la mirada. —Si la hubieras dejado ella te habría dado el mundo, ¿sabes? —repitió la pregunta la chica unos minutos después._

 _Lo sé, pensó. Lo sé, quiso decirle._

* * *

 _No solía sentirse así de idiota por tanto tiempo, quería transformarse en Chat Noir y correr y destrozar algo. Quería dejarlo salir todo, pero le asustaba lo que pasaría si actuaba sin pensar. Tenía que ser fuerte._

— _Te quiero. —le dijo cuando la vio a punto de salir._

 _Ladybug se detuvo y se volvió a mirarlo. Alcanzó el punto de quiebre y se lo dijo, debería haberlo hecho como Chat Noir. Te quiero, le dijo Marinette y él le dio las gracias. Una sonrisa y un te quiero también, es todo lo que necesitaba. Pero ella no pudo decirlo, y se le notó en su rostro y en sus ojos tristes. Se veía pequeña y él quiso abrazarla hasta que todo desapareciera._

— _No debiste decir eso. —susurró ella por debajo de su respiración, pero él todavía la escucho. —De todo lo que pudiste haber dicho, eso no debiste decirlo._

 _¿Por qué le dijo? Se le hizo imposible acercársele y cuando lo intentó, ella desapareció. Su gesto conciliador (la media sonrisa que le dio antes de desaparecer) rompió cada esperanza y sueño, pero cada pedazo todavía le quería._

 _Tenía que ser fuerte, pero no sabía cómo._

 _Tal vez así dejaría de sentirse como un idiota._

* * *

 _Nino y Alya terminaron su relación dos semanas después, Adrien no estaba completamente seguro de por qué._

— _¿Por qué crees que se separaron?_ _—Marinette le preguntó un día. —Nino y Alya, quiero decir. —nosotros cuatro, quiso decir también, pero no lo hace y Adrien se lo agradeció. —No lo vi venir._

— _Pero ellos sí, Marinette. —él sonrió ante la cara de disgusto de Marinette. — ¿Cuánto sabemos acerca de su relación? Solo los aspectos que ellos nos dejaron saber, eso es lo que las parejas hacen y está bien. No tenemos derecho a saberlo todo…Creo que dejaron de quererse hace mucho tiempo, que Nino lleva tiempo queriendo a alguien más, pero que no supo cómo manejar las cosas y prefirió quedarse junto a Alya porque era más fácil, más seguro, menos complicado. Hace mucho dejaron de amarse, Marinette, pero_

— _¿Solo dejaron de estar enamorados el uno del otro? ¿Dejaron de sentir algo por el otro?_

— _No lo sé, tal vez sí._

 _Sí. Solo así._

— _No se suponía que tenía que terminar así. —respondió Marinette. —Alya me dijo que siempre iba a amarlo, pero que no podía amarlo ahora que tiene el blog más activo. No es que no lo entienda. Lo hago._

 _Pero no lo hizo, Adrien se dio cuenta cuando la vio fruncir el ceño cuando Alya aceptó la invitación de otro chico para el baile y Nino tomó es puesto de Dj y se disculpó por no poder pasar tiempo con ellos. Marinette entre todos los preparativos y decoraciones se olvidó de buscar pareja, pero casi al final de la noche él la vio bailar en los brazos de uno de sus compañeros de esgrima. Él por su parte decidió ir sin pareja. La fiesta estaba llegando a su fin cuando se anunció el último baile lento de la noche, Adrien había buscado sin saber por qué a Marinette con la mirada y la encontró bailando con el mismo chico y ella sonreía, su acompañante la veía como si fuera una obra de arte invaluable._

 _Hubo un estruendo anunciando un ataque akuma, pero Adrien lo sintió en su corazón si dejar de ver a Marinette y su pareja._

 _Unos días después Marinette fue en una cita oficial con Bastian. Adrien en su traje de Chat Noir los siguió durante toda la misma, solo para asegurarse que el otro chico no hiciera algo indebido. Dos meses y ocho citas después se convirtieron en una pareja oficial. Marinette le dijo que le quería y él le dio las gracias, verla tan feliz con otro era lo que merecía._

— _Es gracioso ¿no? —lo sorprendió Alya dos días después._

 _La ignoró durante las clases y en los ratos libre huía. Marinette le hubiera dado el mundo si él la hubiera dejado._

— _Es gracioso ¿no?_ _—lo atrapó en uno de los pasillos dejando a Adrien sin escapatoria. —Creo que ha dejado de intentar alcanzarte. —susurró._

— _Vete al diablo. —le susurró antes de escapar._

— _¡Es gracioso! —la escuchó gritar._

* * *

 _Una sonrisa socarrona y un comentario sarcástico es todo lo que él necesitó para enamorarse de ella. Marinette sonrió bajo las luces de París y Chat Noir pensó en lo fácil que parecía la vida tan solo con ellos dos bromeando y mirando la ciudad dormir._

 _Cuando le dijo que lo odiaba no lo creía, sonrió casi sin querer y él ya lo sospechaba. Ella también le dijo que lo quería y Bastian también le dio las gracias Vaya idiota. Cuando le dijo que lo odiaba quería decir que lo amaba, pero Chat Noir ya lo sospechaba._

* * *

 _Adrien iba a estudiar física a una universidad en China. Alya había sido aceptada en New York. Nino en el conservatorio de música en París. Y Marinette iba a estudiar en París, en la universidad de diseño y tenía un trabajo en una tienda de telas. Eran todos cada vez más grandes y cada vez más jodidos. Alya y Nino se emborracharon una noche y durmieron juntos. Adrien besó a Chloé en la madrugada de su cumpleaños. Bastian y Marinette habían caído en la rutina de terminar y volver, hasta que fue demasiado para ella y los pedazos de su corazón ya no encajaban y Bastian no podía seguir tratando de reconstruirlo. Estaban cada vez más jodidos._

 _Chat Noir besó a Marinette una noche de invierno. No tenía chances de ganar, él lo sabía, pero eso no le impidió intentarlo._

 _Dos días después de terminar las clases Ladybug y Chat Noir derrotaron a Hawk Moth. Ladybug le dijo que quería mostrarle quién estaba bajo la máscara, pero que no estaba preparada. Él también quería decirle. Hicieron un vídeo que borrarían en cuanto lo vieran. Adrien se despidió de Nino al día siguiente._

 _Se decidió a ver el vídeo un año y medio después. Marinette y Ladybug. Una y la misma. No fue a casa para las fiestas._

* * *

 _Cuatro años después recibió la invitación. Pero él ya lo había esperado. Nino le había dicho que estaba viendo a alguien seis meses después de descubrir la identidad de Ladybug, pero Adrien nunca había pensado que se trataba de Marinette. Había empezado a sospecharlo con el tiempo. Hablaba con Nino casi a diario y de vez en cuando hacían vídeo llamadas. Trozos de tela. Un maniquí medio escondido. Tikki (así le había dicho que se llamaba Plagg) huyendo rápidamente. El pequeño bolso que siempre cargaba tirado en medio de la habitación. Lo que parecía la chaqueta de Marinette entremezclada con la ropa de Nino. Había visto las señalas, pero había decidido ignorarlas._

 _Hasta que ya no pudo más._

— _Envíale mis saludos a Marinette, Nino. —se despidió una tarde con una sonrisa fingida y una risa amarga que sonó divertida._

 _Cuatro años después recibió la invitación._

 _Estás cordialmente invitado a la boda de_

 _Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Nino Lahiffe._

 _La tiró sin terminar de leerla. Dos horas después Nino lo llamó y le exigió que fuera su padrino, y Adrien siendo Adrien no pudo decir que no. Escuchó detrás de Nino el grito de Marinette al escuchar su respuesta y su corazón latió desbocado._

* * *

Era el día perfecto para una boda, pero no era su boda y el corazón le pesaba cuando los veía. Podría haber sido él, se dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida alcohólica, pero había sido un cobarde y había terminado perdiéndola. Alya le hizo la señal de que era hora de que dijeran algunas palabras, y Adrien no quería hacerlo, pero tuvo que obligarse a sonreír por ella.

Ella sonrió cuando él se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de los invitados y Nino abrazó a Marinette por la cintura. Alya le dio un codazo al terminar su discurso.

—La primera vez que Nino quiso invitar a Marinette a una cita su mejor opción era el zoológico y al final terminó saliendo con su mejor amiga. Nunca imagine que casi diez años después iba a terminar casándose con Marinette. Sinceramente, estoy feliz de que se hayan encontrado y les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo.

En el fondo, deseaba que sus palabras tuvieran algo de verdad.


	3. Chapter 3

Bridgette deseaba no amarlo tanto.

 _¿Por qué se quedaba?_ Se preguntó mientras el sol se ocultaba y Chat Noir salía a corretear por los techos de París. Bridgette sabía que debía irse, pero no encontraba fuerzas para hacerlo.

Le gustaba la forma en la que dolía cuando Félix la ignoraba, pero en las noches se colaba por su ventaba en su traje de Chat Noir y la besaba. _Uno_ , Félix la miraba con esos ojos que no reflejaban nada más que molestia. _Dos_ , en las noches se metía por la ventana y se fundía en su calor y la necesitaba tanto que terminaba doliéndole. _Tres_ , al otro día seguía actuando como si nada hubiera pasado. Le gustaba la forma en la que dolía cuando jugaba con su cabeza y su corazón. _Cuatro_ , Ladybug se metía en la habitación de Félix Agreste y era todo sonrisas y abrazos y era amada con todo su corazón.

A veces su corazón se volvía tan oscuro cuando lo veía y él la ignoraba. Una parte de ella sólo quiere abrazarlo, abrazarlo tan fuerte hasta que _no puedan sentir nada_. La otra parte de ella quiere huir, esconderse de él y de su indiferencia que parece consumirla de a poco. Sólo quiere esconderse donde él no pueda encontrarla. Y cuando se da cuenta de lo mucho que quiere echarse a correr, se siente peor, porque lo único que quiere más que correr es amarlo.

Porque lo hace. Lo ama. Profundamente.

Pero a veces no puede respirar a su lado.

A veces su corazón se volvía de piedra cuando Félix le susurraba a Ladybug que la amaba, pero a Bridgette la buscaba cuando quería divertirse. _Uno_ , él estaba allí entre sus brazos. _Dos_ , Félix le gritaba a Bridgette por ser una molestia y obsesiva. _Tres_ , Chat Noir y Ladybug correteaban por París. _Cuatro_ , le gustaba la forma en la que dolía cuando él la miraba como si fuera algo hermoso incluso después de una batalla. A veces su corazón se volvía de piedra cuando Félix le susurraba a Ladybug que la amaba, pero a Bridgette la buscaba cuando quería divertirse.

No podía ponerle nombre a lo que sentía, pero podía sentirlo en todos sus huesos _y dolía._ En esos momentos, cuando amarlo la ahogaba, sentía que podía odiarlo con todas sus fuerzas. _Nadie le había dicho que amarlo iba a sofocarla_. Su presencia a veces la asfixiaba. _Nadie le había dicho que amarlo iba a agotarla._ A veces su corazón no sentía nada cuando Félix le sonreía discretamente a Bridgette en la escuela.

 _¿Por qué se quedaba?_ Se volvió a preguntar mientras Chat Noir aterrizó en su terraza.

 _Cerró la claraboya_. Bridgette sabía que debía echarse a correr antes de que él lo consumiera todo, incluida a ella. A veces su corazón no sentía nada cuando Félix le sonreía discretamente a Bridgette en la escuela. _Cerró la claraboya._


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no me perteneces, solamente los estoy utilizando para mi diversión.**

 **Acá dejo la parte de Alya del relato de Adrien del segundo capítulo. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Alya miró el lugar donde se encontraba y pensó que en otras circunstancias la que estaría balanceándose junto a Nino sería ella. Pero no eran otras circunstancias y la que se balanceaba junto a él era Marinette, y de alguna manera ella siempre había sabido que ellos dos iban a encontrar el camino uno al otro. Al menos ella lo estaba tomando mejor que Adrien y sus sonrisas plásticas y educadas. Alya estaba realmente feliz por Marinette y Nino, y no había nada que ella pudiera haber hecho para impedirles ser felices; pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza que ella podría haber sido la que bailaba junto a él si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

A diferencia de Adrien, ella sabía exactamente dónde todo había salido mal y dónde las cosas habían comenzado a desmoronarse. Y, aunque una parte de ella quería echarle la culpa a su amiga y a Nino, en el fondo sabía que todo había sido culpa de ella y su ambición. Alya había decidido que no tenía tiempo para una relación con el Lady-Blog en su mejor momento, pero Nino había sido el que se había enamorado de alguien más. Y las culpas eran compartidas.

Vio a Adrien sonreírle a la novia. Había pensado, unas horas atrás, que iba a cometer una locura y detener la boda. Lo vio obligarse a sonreír cuando dijeron sus votos _(—Me enamore de ti dos veces. La primera vez fue cuando éramos dos niños jugando a saber qué era el amor y la segunda vez cuando ya lo sabíamos y lo habíamos arruinado. Y nos encontramos un jueves y con un café de por medio nos dimos cuenta de que teníamos otra oportunidad de hacerlo bien. Y lo hicimos. Y acá estamos. Y soy tan feliz.)_ Ella misma había querido echarse a correr cuando lo escucho, pero la sonrisa en el rostro de Marinette la había hecho detenerse. Pero tampoco iba a negarlo, una parte de ella quería que él la mirara con adoración a ella, que la sostuviera con amor a ella y no podía tener nada de eso y el corazón latía y le dolía.

Siempre había pensado que eran perfectos el uno para el otro, pero egoístamente había deseado que ellos nunca lo descubrieran.

— ¿Cómo fue que todo terminó así? —le preguntó Adrien mientras se sentaba a su lado y la miraba. Con una copa en la mano y el corazón en la otra, Adrien lucía desgraciado y Alya no sabía cómo ayudarlo.

—Te voy a contar una historia, Adrien, de dos personas que estaban destinadas a estar juntas y al final lo estuvieron…

* * *

 _Adrien había rechazado a Marinette. Alya se preguntó qué tan malo había sido, no había escuchado de su amiga desde el día anterior cuando la dejo tan emocionada por haberse decidido a por fin confesarle sus sentimientos al chico y ella tenía una cita con Nino. Revisó su teléfono otra vez y vio que no tenía ningún mensaje de ella y comenzó a preocuparse. Había sido Nino el que le dijo en medio de su cita cuando le sonó el teléfono y era un mensaje de Adrien._

 _Llegó a la panadería y vio de inmediato a Marinette. Estaba junto al mostrador atendiendo a los clientes, pero se la notaba triste y Alya quiso golpear a Adrien por hacerle eso. Siempre había sabido que ese chico iba a romperle el corazón. Nino fue quien al final pudo alegrar a Marinette, tal vez porque fue el único que no trato de endulzar la situación o se ofreció a golpear a Adrien, él se quedó a su lado y la vio romperse, entre lágrimas y lamentos la sostuvo y Alya, con miedo, pudo ver lo bien que encajaban juntos._

 _Las clases comenzaron y Marinette se encontraba mejor, la relación de Alya y Nino estaba mejor que nunca. Y cuando Adrien volvió las cosas fueron extrañas, pero se acomodaron. Muchos cambios se produjeron cuando Alya y Adrien fueron puestos en las mismas clases, el más notable de esos cambios fue que no podían ver a Nino y Marinette más que en un corto periodo que compartían para el almuerzo._

— _Si la hubieras dejado ella te habría dado el mundo, ¿sabes? —le dijo Alya una tarde a Adrien. Nino y Marinette acababan de entrar a la biblioteca, tomaron asiento unas cuantas mesas alejadas de ellos, pero los ojos de Adrien se habían desviado unos segundos hacia ellos. —Podría haber hecho cualquier cosa por ti. —le susurró._

— _¿Cómo podría dejarla hacer eso? —preguntó él en el mismo tono. Ella desvió la mirada a Marinette y Nino. —No puedo hacer lo mismo por ella, Alya, y ambos sabemos que se merece algo mucho mejor. Alguien que la quiera de la misma forma o más. Alguien que le saque los miedos y haga ver lo brillante y hermosa que es. Y esa persona no soy yo. —terminó. Y Alya lo sintió mirarla, pero ella no podía despegar los ojos de Marinette y Nino que reían en silencio._

— _Creo que una parte de ella siempre estará tratando de alcanzarte. —musitó volviendo su atención a los libros que tenían delante. —Es una pena que no la dejes hacerlo._

— _Estoy tratando de atrapar a alguien más._

— _Sí, lo sé. —masculló sin mirarlo. —pero es un poco imposible, ¿no crees? —lo miró y dos segundos después desvió la mirada. —Si la hubieras dejado ella te habría dado el mundo, ¿sabes? —repitió la pregunta unos minutos después._

 _Él no dijo nada más. Pero lo sabía._

* * *

 _No era justo. Eso fue lo primero que pensó Alya cuando vio la hora y Nino no llegaba. No era la primera vez que pasaba y se estaba volviendo estúpido, pero todavía estaba allí esperándolo. No era justo. Pensó en que tal vez era un castigo por haber hecho lo mismo, pero Nino no era de ese tipo de personas y si estaba llegando tarde era por algo. Alya no había llegado a las dos últimas citas que habían tenido porque estaba ocupada documentando la pelea de Ladybug y Chat Noir. El Lady-Blog era la cosa más importante para Alya y su novio lo sabía, así que se había tomado la libertad de saltarse esas citas sin avisarle porque él lo entendía. Y lo había hecho. Pero ahora comenzaba a sentir que estaba siendo castigada y no era justo._

 _Era cada vez más difícil pasar por alto que las cosas entre ellos se estaban desmoronando, y que los silencios se volvían incomodos y nada se sentía natural, que todo de repente se sentía artificial y estúpido, que las peleas era por cosas tontas y que las reconciliaciones se volvían forzadas. Se sentía como si estuviera ahogándose y aunque sabía nadar no encontraba fuerzas para hacerlo. Las excusas se volvían patéticas y las mentiras se amontonaban en su garganta._

 _Nino llegó diez minutos después corriendo. Su excusa fue débil y una hora más tarde estaba excusándose otra vez para poder salir de allí lo más rápido posible. Alya lo vio irse y se sintió aliviada de que lo hubiera hecho._

* * *

—… _Vamos, Alya, no digas eso. —insistió Nino. Se había quitado los auriculares y se aferraba a su tasa de chocolate caliente._

— _Me está poniendo triste toda esta situación. —repitió ella. —Y esto no es justo para mí, Nino y sé que lo sabes. No puedo soportarlo más y estoy cansada de tragarme todas las mentiras que nos decimos._

— _Dije que lo sentía. No quise mentirte, Alya._

— _¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! Pero no son tus mentiras las que ya no quiero tragarme, son las mías las que no puedo soportar…No quiero que perdamos el tiempo en una relación que no va hacia ningún lado…_

 _Las lágrimas la traicionaron y Alya se dio vuelta dándole la espalda. Era difícil y había preparado sus palabras la noche anterior, pero lo que no había esperado la noche anterior era que Nino peleara con ella por una decisión que ya estaba tomada y de la que ella no iba a arrepentirse. Las cosas entre ellos se habían terminado. Lo cierto era que ya no sentía nada cuando Nino le tomaba la mano, o, cuando la besaba y la abrazaba. Ya no lo quería de la misma forma y eso estaba matándola._

— _Por favor, Nino. —le pidió Alya sin dejar voltearse a verlo. —No hay nada que puedas decir porque…_

—… _ya lo hemos dicho todo ¿no?_

— _Siempre voy a quererte, pero es hora de que vayamos aceptando que hace tiempo dejamos de sentir lo mismo. Tengo en Lady-Blog y necesito poner toda mi atención en eso, no quiero gastar fuerzas en algo que ya no podemos arreglar._

— _Siempre voy a amarte, Alya. No me arrepiento de nada._

* * *

 _Marinette fue la más sorprendida por la ruptura. Al final dijo que lo entendía, pero obviamente que no lo hacía. Se iba a celebrar un baile y se mostró indignada cuando Alya aceptó la invitación de otro chico, y triste cuando Nino les dijo que iba a hacer de Dj. Al final del baile, fue Marinette quien la paso mejor._

 _La cita de Alya fue un desastre. Y la música fue bastante buena, Nino hizo un gran trabajo de Dj. Adrien se había pasado la noche huyendo de Chloé. Y Marinette se consiguió una pareja. Dos meses y ocho citas después se convirtieron en una pareja oficial._

 _El año estaba llegando a su fin y las cosas se estaban volviendo tranquilas. Alya y Nino volvieron de a poco a ser amigos, y Adrien se la pasaba evitando a Marinette y Bastian._

* * *

 _A Alya la aceptaron en una universidad de New York. A Nino en el conservatorio de música de París. La noche que lo supieron fue la primera vez que se emborracharon y durmieron juntos. Acordaron en que fue una cosa de una sola vez y que iban a olvidarlo. Tres noches después le dijeron a Marinette y Adrien lo que había pasado. Adrien les dijo que había besado a Chloé. Y Marinette les hablo sobre cómo las cosas habían terminado con Bastian. Estaban jodidos, pero se tenían el uno al otro. Nino le confesó que también había sido aceptado en un conservatorio de música en New York, le dijo que la quería y ella no le dijo nada._

 _Nino le dijo que era lo mejor que le había pasado un día antes de marcharse y Alya sintió, después de tanto tiempo, que ya no la ponía triste. Fue Marinette de quien más le costó despedirse, entre lágrimas se prometieron seguir en contacto._

* * *

 _New York era increíble. Alya se enamoró la primera vez que puso un pie en el aeropuerto. Decidió no ir a casa para las fiestas y, en su lugar, asistió a una fiesta donde conoció a Ted Harrison._

 _Las cosas pasaron rápido y tres meses después de conocerlo estaban compartiendo la cama. Era fácil y divertido, no había complicaciones y no necesitaban dar explicaciones. Ted la quería, y quería todo con ella. Fue cuando le dijo que la amaba, un año después de conocerlo en otra fiesta, que Alya se dio cuenta de que no podía amarlo de la misma forma._

* * *

 _La invitación no fue una sorpresa inesperada. Marinette y Nino habían estado pasando muchísimo tiempo juntos. Ella lo había sabido desde el principio. Marinette le había dicho, le había preguntado si todavía tenía sentimientos por Nino y Alya lo negó, entonces un tiempo después también le había dicho que habían empezado a salir. Así que no, la invitación no fue una sorpresa._

 _Estás cordialmente invitado a la boda de_

 _Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Nino Lahiffe._

* * *

—Y así termina la historia, Adrien, con esas dos personas siendo felices. —terminó ella.

Pensó que en otras circunstancias ella sería la que bailaría con Nino. Si ella le hubiera dicho a Marinette que todavía tenía sentimientos por su ex novio estaba segura de que su amiga no habría ni siquiera pensado en tantear una relación con él. Pero Alya ya había sido egoísta muchas veces, y no quería serlo más. Nino le había dicho que era lo mejor que le había pasado antes de irse a New York y ella había sabido que si le hubiera dicho lo mismo él tal vez habría elegido el conservatorio en New York y la habría seguido. Pero Alya había sido egoísta, había pensado que no quería compartir eso con nadie ni siquiera con Nino.

Era el momento de decir algunas palabras y Alya no tenía ninguna.

—Hace mucho tiempo Marinette había fantaseado con una boda, pero ninguna fantasía se puede comparar con la realidad. Y puede que ella no lo supiera, pero yo siempre supe que al final del pasillo era Nino quien iba a esperarla. Así que aquí estamos en el sueño hecho realidad y es perfecto, es suyo y estoy feliz de que así sea…


	5. Chapter 5

_**Los personajes no son míos, sólo estoy usándolos para divertirme un rato.**_

* * *

 _ **3 de noviembre, 4:40 a.m.**_

Tenía quince cuando nos conocimos.

Y te quise. Vi la oscuridad en tus hermosos ojos verdes y te quise. Tan extraño como suena, te quise incluso sabiendo que ibas a romperme el corazón y el alma.

Mire fijamente tu corazón cuando nos conocimos y era de piedra. Pensé tontamente que podía hacerlo sentir. Me dije que estaba bien, que iba a tomarme un poco de tiempo pero que iba a conseguirlo.

 _ **5 de noviembre, 12:30 p.m.**_

¿Qué estás haciendo?

Recuerdo que te gustaba la soledad y la sombra bajo los árboles. Y me encantaba mirarte.

No estoy segura de si era porque desde mi balcón no podías verme o porque desde allí no podías romperme.

 _ **8 de noviembre, 5:30 a.m.**_

¿Estás despierto?

Entrabas por la claraboya cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles y el mundo te pesaba en los hombros. Yo, como podía, te lo quitaba y te abrazaba esperando a que todas las piezas encajaran. Desearía haber sabido antes que había demasiadas piezas.

Te lloraba cuando te ibas. Quería que te quedaras. Quería arreglarte. Lloraba por ti cuando no podías hacerlo.

Traté de no ahogarme. Traté de salvarte, pero no querías que yo te salvara (al menos mi yo civil).

 _ **15 de noviembre, 14:02 p.m.**_

Todavía puedo escucharnos reír tan alto que París podía oírnos.

Te extraño. No a ti, sino a aquel que eras cuando el sol salía y me sonreías. Te echo de menos.

Dijiste que ibas a atraparme si me caía ¿Por qué no me atrapaste?

Echo de menos al que eras antes de descubrir la verdad.

 _ **20 de noviembre, 3:15 a.m.**_

¿Sabes? La verdad para mí también fue chocante.

No me lo esperaba, pero ahí estabas y seguías siendo hermoso sin la máscara. Uno y el otro. Las dos caras de una moneda. Y te amé todavía más. Al menos por un rato.

 _ **2 de diciembre, 01:01 a.m.**_

La amabas. A ella sí que la amabas. Y lógicamente pensé que me amabas a mí. Somos la misma persona.

Te abrí mi corazón y la claraboya. Dejé que entraras cuando se te diera la gana y tomarás todo lo que pudieras. Ya no me queda nada. Te lo llevaste todo. Y estoy cansada y usada. Te abrí mi corazón. No soy más que fragmentos destrozados de una chica radiante con un corazón ardiente.

La amabas a ella, pero no a mí.

 _ **4 de diciembre, 01:01 a.m.**_

Siento no haber podido salvarte, pero tenía que salvarme a mí misma.

Pensaste que podía ser diferente. Pensaste que podía ver más allá de la sonrisa de modelo y tus sonrisas gatunas media rotas. Pensaste que finalmente podía ser la que te quisiera, pero al final, me gruñes y me dices que soy como él.

Pero no lo soy. Te vi. Más allá del modelo y el héroe. Eras sólo un niño cuando ella se fue y tu padre te dijo que desapareció. Eras solo un niño sin saber que era el amor. Eras solo un niño buscando que lo amaran incondicionalmente…Te vi. Y quise desesperadamente salvarte, amor mío. Pero me secaste. No soy más que fragmentos destrozados de una chica que solía amarte, pero a la que no supiste retribuirle de la misma forma.

Quería que me amarás. A mí. A ella y a mí. Pero no supiste ver más allá. Y no pude salvarte, tenía que salvarme a mí.

 _ **25 de diciembre, 18:32 p.m.**_

Cerré la claraboya un día como este un año atrás. Y estoy dejándome de sentir culpable por eso.

Estoy empezando a culparte. Pusiste en mis hombros cada miedo y esperanza que tu padre rompió. Pusiste en mis manos un corazón roto. Pusiste demasiado en los hombros de una niña de quince años.

¿Todavía piensas en mí como la que se fue? Bueno, estoy comenzando a pensar en mí como en la que se salvó. No espero que me perdones…me salvé, pero todavía no puedo perdonarme no haberte salvado.

Quise salvarte, pero pude. Cerré la claraboya cuando todo comenzó a volver oscuro y triste.

 _ **2 de enero, 5:05 a.m.**_

Te vi hoy.

Me viste.

Y seguí caminando. No es mi culpa no haberte salvado. No es culpa tuya no haber podido amarme. Estoy empezando a ver las cosas de otra forma. Y estoy feliz.

Finalmente estoy feliz.

Espero que encuentres la felicidad algún día, Félix.


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes no me perteneces, sólo estoy haciendo uso de ellos para divertirme un rato.**

* * *

Marinette sintió su corazón correr una maratón después de haberlo visto. Siempre había sabido que era posible encontrárselo, pero no había esperado hacerlo ese día que llevaba meses esperando. Su línea de ropa estaba a punto de ser lanzada y estaba tan feliz, orgullosa y se sentía realizada. Pero esa mañana la había despertado el teléfono y la noticia de que uno de los modelos masculinos estaba enfermo. Y entonces, antes de que comenzara a estresarse y ponerse nerviosa, Mona la había tranquilizado diciéndole que estaban trabajando en conseguir un reemplazo. Dos horas después recibió un mensaje diciéndole que el problema estaba solucionado.

Nadie le había dicho que el modelo suplente era Adrien Agreste.

Él le había sonreído tímidamente y había levantado su mano en forma de saludo. Y el desfile había comenzado. Uno a uno los modelos fueron pasando por la pasarela, los flashes iluminaron el salón, y los aplausos la recibieron al final. Todo había resultado perfecto, su sueño se había vuelto realidad y no cabía en la felicidad.

Realmente no habían intercambiado más que un saludo y un agradecimiento al final del desfile. Marinette estaba ocupada con todo el mundo y Adrien se había retirado temprano (eso le dijo el guardia). Pero su corazón no había dejado de latir como un tambor y sentía una punzada de dolor allí donde había creído que ya no podía doler más. En verdad había esperado que ya no doliera más.

La caja se encontraba en la cama y todo su contenido desparramado por ella. Había algunas fotografías, unas flores marchitas, unos tickets de cine, unos cuentos dibujos y un pequeño collar con el símbolo de Ladybug. El objeto que más sobresalía era un sobre cerrado. Marinette nunca se había sentido capaz de entregárselo, pero en ese momento se sentía preparada para cualquier cosa.

Sabía exactamente dónde estaba quedándose Adrien. Todos los modelos tenían una habitación reservada en el hotel y Adrien había aceptado quedarse allí. Habitación 702. Llegó con la carta y el corazón en la mano. La pasó por debajo de la puerta y volvió a su habitación. Se sentía finalmente en paz.

.

.

.

Había leído la primera línea y la había soltado como si quemara. _Adrien/ChatNoir._ Era la primera vez que alguien se refería a él como ambas personas y se sentía extraño que fuera Marinette. Una parte de él siempre había pensado que la chica bajo la máscara de Ladybug sería la primera en hacerlo. Se sirvió un trago. Unos segundos después recogió el papel y comenzó a leerla.

 _Adrien/ChatNoir:_

 _Estábamos en nuestra tercera cita cuando me di cuenta de que no iba a funcionar y me rompió el corazón. Y sé que no quisiste y que lo intentaste lo mejor que pudiste, pero ahora mirando atrás se siente un poco injusto para mí que tratarás de olvidarla a ella conmigo. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque, sin saberlo, estabas tratando de olvidarme a mí. Estábamos en nuestra tercera cita cuando me confesaste ser ChatNoir y me rompiste el corazón._

 _Por si no quedo claro: Soy Ladybug. Fui Ladybug._

 _Y la querías tanto que dolía. A mí. A Marinette. Porque éramos dos niños jugando a ser superhéroes y me creías la mujer maravilla y no lo era, nunca lo fui…solo era una niña con inseguridades y miedos, con defectos y pecados, con miedo y más miedo, pero nadie lo veía así. Todavía no lo hacen. Y era como si fuera dos personas en una y me dolía tanto, tanto, tanto que no te das una idea. Me ahogaba. Me asfixiaba. Me costaba respirar y todo dolía. El corazón. El cuerpo. La vida. Ladybug. Era una niña asustada debajo de esa máscara. Pero me hicieron un pedestal y me coloraron allí para que todo el mundo pudiera observarme. Y caí, caí, caí; y nadie me atrapo. Ni siquiera ChatNoir (tú)._

 _Y la querías tanto que dolía. Todos la querían tanto que dolía. Era como si fuese dos personas en una. Ladybug y Marinette. Las dos caras de una moneda que nadie quiso ver. Una era heroica y genial. La otra torpe e incómoda. Pero al final éramos la misma persona y terminaba agotada de fingir. Así que la primera vez que invitaste a Marinette en una cita pensé que finalmente no tendría que fingir…pensé que podía ser Marinette y que sería suficiente._

 _Pero no lo fui ¿no?_

 _Supongo que debí darme cuenta ese día en la heladería cuando viste a esas pequeñas niñas jugando a ser Ladybug y empezaste a hablar sobre lo increíble y maravillosa que era, pero no lo hice. No voy a mentir, en ese momento estaba flotando entre nubes pensando en lo felices que podríamos ser…Supongo que debí darme cuenta de que no era suficiente que estuvieras en compañía de Marinette. Pero no lo hice. No me di cuenta de nada hasta dos semanas después._

 _No voy a culparte por no haber podido verme. Yo tampoco te vi. Pero cuando lo hice me di cuenta de que no iba a funcionar. La querías tanto, Adrien, que romper la ilusión se me hizo cruel. Los ojos te brillaban más cuando hablabas de ella y estoy segura de que el corazón latía con más prisa también. Y no quería quitarte eso._

 _Como Ladybug siempre había tenido que pensar en París y en sus ciudadanos. Y la querías tanto, tanto, tanto que dolía. Y por primera vez fui egoísta. Y me fui. Y no me arrepiento ni un segundo._

 _¿Sabes qué hice al llegar a mi casa aquella tarde? Me transforme y me mire al espejo. Y estaba tan asustada y quería que me abrazarás y no me dejaras ir. ¿Por qué tenía que estar entre nosotros? Me destransforme y me mire al espejo. Y me sentí tan pequeña y todavía quería que me abrazarás. ¿Por qué tenía que estar entre nosotros?_

 _Como Ladybug siempre había tenido que pensar en París y en sus ciudadanos. Y la querías tanto, tanto, tanto que dolía. Y por primera vez fui egoísta. Y me fui. Y no me arrepiento ni un segundo. Y no te equivoques, Adrien, no estoy escribiendo esto para que me quieras así de la nada y finalmente me veas…Lo hago porque necesito que entiendas que no iba a funcionar, amabas a alguien que no era real. Ladybug era una fantasía hermosa y estaba hecha a base de mentiras y miedos que nadie quería ver. Me hicieron un pedestal y me colocaron allí para que todos pudieran verme. Y caí. Y nadie pudo atraparme._

 _Hubiera querido que me atraparas en cualquiera de tus versiones._

 _Te quería tanto que dolía y necesitaba hacer que pare. Y lo siento si al hacerlo te lastime, pero necesitaba salvarme._

 _Marinette/Ladybug._

Salió corriendo de la habitación rápidamente. Habitación 710. Golpeó una vez, dos veces, tres veces; pero Marinette no abrió la puerta.

El quinto golpe fue directo a su corazón.

* * *

 **¡Ouch!**

 **Me encanta la pareja que hacen Marinette y Adrien. Realmente me encantan. Y me estoy dando cuenta de que estoy escribiendo cosas tristes y con finales más tristes todavía. Voy a tratar de que el próximo tenga final feliz (tal vez).**

 **Saludos y déjenme saber sus opiniones.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo los uso para divertirme un rato.**_

 ** _Vi muchas cosas sobre Luka. Y soy fanática del sufrimiento. Y soy multi-shipper._**

* * *

Marinette se rio suavemente y se apoyó contra Luka. Había pensado que su corazón no tenía reparación, pero una tarde de octubre chocaron y él le demostró lo contrario. Su corazón comenzó a sanar diez segundos después de haberle conocido y se había pasado el resto de la semana sonriendo.

Luka era todo lo contrario a Adrien. No es que Marinette fuera comparándolos, pero Alya lo había señalado en más de una ocasión y al final había tenido que darle la razón. Su cosa favorita de Luka era la forma en la que sonreía, más cuando sus labios estaban a pocos centímetros, y el hecho de que parecía que se trataba de una sonrisa exclusivamente para ella. Solo para Marinette. Él era encantador, debajo de su aspecto gótico y ligeramente punk Luka era encantador y agradable. A Marinette le gustaba cuando Luka se quitaba su chaqueta de cuero y se la pasaba por los hombros, y luego la estrechaba entre sus brazos. Él era tan libre que a Marinette a veces le parecía que él iba a escaparse, pero él siempre se quedaba a su lado y la besaba, le quitaba los miedos y la quería. Luka la adoraba y a Marinette le daba miedo, a veces se sentía tan abrumada y tenía que tomar distancia, pero él siempre estaba allí al alcance de su mano y entrelazaba sus dedos cuando los miedos la abandonaban. Luka era todo lo contario a Adrien porque con él, Marinette no estaba constantemente preguntándose si era suficiente.

Y a Luka no le molestaban sus secretos. Al contrario, él entendía y la besaba y la esperaba. Pero a veces sus secretos estropeaban las cosas y Luka la miraba, y Marinette no podía evitar pensar que él iba a escapar. Y al final él siempre se quedaba, y todos los secretos se desvanecían antes de conectar sus labios con los suyos.

Los ojos de Luka son negros. Como la noche. Como los misterios y son su otra cosa favorita de Luka. La forma en la que la mira y sonríe, con el brillo en sus ojos y todos sus dientes. Los ojos de Luka son negros, como el abismo, pero a Marinette no le daba miedo caer en ellos. Y él tenía esa risa. El tipo de risa que Marinette estaba segura nunca había escuchado antes. Con un tinte sarcástico y un ligero ronquido, la risa de Luka en la oscuridad de su habitación siempre aceleraba el corazón de Marinette.

Había pensado que su corazón no tenía reparación, pero Luka le demostró lo contrario.

.

.

.

Adrien la escuchó reír en la esquina de la habitación. No importaba que realmente no podía escucharla desde el lugar donde estaba, porque en su cabeza él la escuchó reír y la vio apoyarse contra el chico a su lado. Apretó los dientes. Y soltó un suspiro.

Luka era libre. Y Adrien lo envidiaba un poco por eso. Pero no había cosa que Adrien envidiara más que la forma en la que Marinette miraba al chico. Había una vez que ella lo miraba a él así, pero ya no más. Al final de todo, Adrien todavía esperaba que Marinette volviera a mirarlo de esa forma. Luka era libre y de Marinette. Y Adrien lo envidiaba por eso. Solamente podía imaginarse que algún día ella volvería a mirarlo así, con las estrellas en los ojos y el amor en sus balbuceos, pero no.

Al final no le quedaba más que aferrarse a sus esperanzas. Y esas se desvanecían cuando los veía, porque era imposible ignorar lo enamorados que estaban esos dos. Pero Adrien era fuerte. Y su corazón no estaba listo para decirle adiós, no como con Ladybug.


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Finalmente acá está la parte de Marinette, que le sigue a la de Adrien y Alya. La próxima es la de Nino.**

* * *

— _Te quiero. —le dijo Marinette._

 _No es que esperaba que él correspondiera sus sentimientos (sólo en sus sueños), se le había ocurrido que podría haber alguien más, pero nunca se le había cruzado por la cabeza que Adrien le diera las gracias. Él literalmente le agradeció y huyó subiéndose al auto. Y la dejó atrás, atrás, atrás…_

 _Dos días después se enteró que estaba de camino a Estados Unidos para modelar la nueva colección de su padre. Nino y Alya aparecieron en la panadería, y Nino la atrapó en sus brazos protectores y la dejo llorar. Por ella. Por Adrien. Por sus sueños rotos. Por las fantasías que se había hecho. Por lo que no fue. Y, si era honesta consigo misma, se sintió como volver a respirar saber que no tendrían que compartir clases juntos._

 _Nino y Marinette entraron en la biblioteca, tomaron una mesa y dejaron sus cosas antes de perderse en las estanterías para buscar los libros. Cuando estuvieron de acuerdo en cómo iban a abordar el trabajo lo dividieron a la mitad. De un momento a otro sintió que la miraban y por el rabillo del ojo vio a Alya y Adrien susurrándose._

— _Es un poco raro no estar todos juntos ¿no? —la sacó de sus pensamientos la voz de Nino. Marinette lo miró. Sin los auriculares ni su gorra parecía otra persona. Sonrió. —Digo, amiga, lo tengo. Entiendo porque no estamos juntos, pero es raro…_

—… _espero que con el tiempo deje de serlo, Nino. —lo interrumpió ella, cerrando el libro que tenía y cambiándolo por otro. —No hoy. Pero lo hará alguna vez._

 _La respuesta de Nino fue devolverle la sonrisa._

* * *

— _Te quiero. —le dijo cuando la vio a punto de salir._

 _Ladybug freno en seco y se volvió a mirarlo. Ahí estaba Adrien confesándole sus sentimientos y Marinette detrás de la máscara sintió una punzada de no sé qué. Lo vio todo. Las esperanzas, los sueños y el amor. Todo eso brillando en los ojos de Adrien Agreste y en su pequeña sonrisa. Y las palabras se atascaron en su boca, no podía hacerlas salir y entonces lo supo: no se sentía de esa forma. Ya no. Se sintió tan pequeña bajo la mirada soñadora del rubio y vio cuando el entendimiento llegó a él también._

— _No debiste decir eso. —susurró ella por debajo de su respiración, pero estaba completamente segura de que él la escucho. —De todo lo que pudiste haber dicho, eso no debiste decirlo…_

 _Trató de sonreírle, pero estaba segura de no le salió muy bien y se echó a andar por los techos de París hasta llegar a la panadería. Entró por la claraboya y Tikki flotó a su lado mirándola preocupadamente. Cada espacio de su habitación estaba todavía empapelado con las imágenes del chico y verlas no estaba ayudándola, rápidamente y sin escuchar a Tikki comenzó a quitarlos uno por uno. El horario. Las fotos. El fondo de pantalla. Las revistas. Todo desapareció, pero no lo hizo mejor. Miró todo el desastre y en un ataque de no sé qué rompió una foto. Y luego otra, otra, otra, otra; hasta que todo estuvo hecho pedazos y nada encajaba…_

… _Fue ahí que se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando y no sabía por qué._

* * *

— _Rompimos. —le confeso Nino con pesar._

 _Entonces no lo entendió. Nino y Alya eran una maquina bien engrasada y eran perfectos el uno para el otro. No lo había visto venir. Una tarde decidió preguntárselo a Adrien._

— _¿Por qué crees que se separaron?_ _—Marinette le preguntó un día a Adrien. —Nino y Alya, quiero decir. —¿qué nos pasó? Pensó en decir, pero no tuvo las fuerzas para decirlo. —No lo vi venir._

— _Pero ellos sí, Marinette. —él sonrió. Ella hizo una mueca. —¿Cuánto sabemos acerca de su relación? Solo los aspectos que ellos nos dejaron saber, eso es lo que las parejas hacen y está bien. No tenemos derecho a saberlo todo…Creo que dejaron de quererse hace mucho tiempo, que Nino lleva tiempo queriendo a alguien más, pero que no supo cómo manejar las cosas y prefirió quedarse junto Alya porque era más fácil, más seguro, menos complicado. Hace mucho dejaron de amarse, Marinette, pero_

— _¿Solo dejaron de estar enamorados el uno del otro? ¿Dejaron de sentir algo por el otro?_

— _No lo sé, tal vez sí._

— _No se suponía que tenía que terminar así. —respondió Marinette unos minutos después. —Alya me dijo que siempre iba a amarlo, pero que no podía amarlo ahora que tiene el blog más activo. No es que no lo entienda. Lo hago._

 _Pero no lo hacía. En el fondo, estaba asustada porque se estaban volviendo más grandes y complicados._

* * *

 _Su primera cita oficial con Bastian se vio interrumpida por un akuma. Cuando se volvieron a encontrar él le sonrió y le invitó un helado ya que se habían perdido la película. Su primera cita oficial se vio interrumpida por un akuma, pero Bastian la besó al dejarla en la puerta trasera de la panadería._

 _Dos meses y ocho citas después se volvieron una pareja oficial. Seis meses después Bastian le dijo que necesitaban ver a otras personas, pero una semana después le pidió perdón. Después que necesitaba espacio. Entonces que estaba confundido. Que debían ser su propia persona. Que necesitaba respirar. ¡Estabas coqueteándole! Creo que es mejor que terminemos. Es la cuarta vez que llegas tarde, Marinette. Estaba haciendo un trabajo con Nino y se me paso la hora. Perdón. Lo siento. Perdón. Al final las excusas se le acababan, las mentiras se le atoraban en la garganta y el corazón se le estrujaba cuando él la miraba y el amor en sus ojos se desvanecía. Y estaba tan cansada de pedir perdón. El amor no se suponía que debía doler tanto._

 _Al final ya no podía más. Ella lo quería muchísimo, lo amaba, pero sólo estaban lastimándose…Al final ya no lo sentía más._

* * *

 _Chat Noir besó a Marinette una noche. Después de eso no volvió a aparecer en el balcón._

 _Dos días después derrotaron a Hawk Moth. Ella quiso decirle a Chat Noir quien era, que era Marinette debajo de la máscara, pero las palabras no le salieron. Hicieron un vídeo. Al día siguiente Alya se despidió._

 _Nino se quedaba en París. Iba a estudiar en el conservatorio de música y estaba realmente emocionado por comenzar. Marinette también lo estaba._

* * *

 _Era jueves._

 _Y estaba llegando tarde. Estaba por cruzar la calle cuando lo vio sentado junto a una mesa en la ventana y sonrió. Sabiendo que ya había pedido por ella cruzó la calle y entró al pequeño café ubicado a tres y cuatro calles del conservatorio y la universidad de diseño y arquitectura. Él la vio y alzó la mano como forma de saludo. Y sonrió._

 _Ya le había dado mil vueltas y el resultado era el mismo: estaba enamorada de Nino. Y eso la aterraba. Pero estaba lista para saltar y arriesgarlo todo, porque de alguna forma se sentía totalmente diferente y tenía todas sus esperanzas puestas en que las cosas serían diferentes. Nino volvió a sonreír mientras ella tomaba asiento frente a él._

— _Fue un día de locos._

— _¿Chloé? —le preguntó Nino, estirando su mano para tomar la suya._ _—Por lo menos no tendrás que verla hasta la próxima semana._

— _Ufff, es tan, pero tan molesta a veces. No entiendo para que me pidió que diseñara su vestido si en realidad no quería que lo hiciera._

— _Porque tienes talento, pero sabemos que no quiere admitirlo._

 _Tomaron sus bebidas y hablaron de su semana, arreglaron sus planes para el fin de semana y en ningún momento se soltaron la mano. Y Marinette no podía ponerle nombre al sentimiento que la abrumaba cuando pensaba en Alya, pero tampoco quería ignorar todo lo que Nino le hacía sentir y no quería dejarlo ir._

 _Cuando salieron del pequeño café se soltaron, pero la sensación de la mano de Nino entrelazada con la suya todavía estaba allí._

* * *

— _Estoy enamorada de Nino, Alya._

 _Del otro lado de la pantalla Alya se congelo y Marinette temió que sus palabras rompieran su amistad. La chica se tomó unos minutos y cuando volvió a mirarla tenía una sonrisa en los labios, y Marinette sintió que un peso se le quitaba de encima._

— _¿Y él cómo se siente? —le preguntó._

— _Creo que podría sentirse de la misma forma, pero no lo sé…no quise decir nada sin antes hablar contigo. —le contestó, jugando con un pedazo de tela y mirando a cualquier lado menos a Alya. —¿Todavía tienes sentimientos por él? Si es así no haré nada, Alya._

— _No, Marinette, no tengo sentimientos por Nino. Y creo que deberías averiguar cómo se siente él, se lo merecen._

* * *

 _Jueves. Nino estaba esperándola fuera de la universidad. Y Marinette no supo que fue, pero cuando llegó a su lado se alzó en puntitas de pie y lo besó. Y Nino estaba devolviéndole el beso y todo su corazón era cálido y un zoológico rugía. No estaba segura cuanto tiempo habían estado besándose, pero cuando se separaron él no la dejó ir y Marinette estaba de acuerdo con eso._

— _Te quiero, Marinette. —le susurró Nino._

* * *

 _La llevó al zoológico en su primera cita y le confesó de aquella vez en el colegio cuando habían quedado allí y que se suponía que él iba a confesarle sus sentimientos. Terminaron riendo frente a la jaula de la pantera, con sus dedos entrelazados y robándose besos. Al final se quedaron toda la noche dando vueltas por París sin querer separarse._

 _Marinette le confesó ser Ladybug la primera noche que se quedó en su casa y Nino la besó. Había decidido que sus secretos no iban a separarlos. Ella le dijo todo lo que podía. Dos noches después vio el vídeo de Chat Noir y descubrió que tras la máscara se encontraba Adrien y se sintió tan triste que se refugió en lo alto de la torre Eiffel. De alguna forma Nino consiguió llegar hasta allí y la abrazó toda la noche, no hizo preguntas, no trato de sonsacarle algo, pero se quedó allí._

 _Sin embargo, a veces discutían y necesitaban distanciarse, tomarse un día para pensar y al final siempre se encontraban el jueves en su café._

* * *

 _Se mudaron juntos casi sin darse cuenta. La mayoría de las cosas de Marinette estaban en el pequeño departamento de Nino cuando se dieron cuenta y él le dijo casualmente que estaba bien si quería traer el resto de sus cosas y compartir la renta. Ella tenía su espacio en el armario, Tikki tenía su pequeña camita, los restos de tela y prendas ya terminadas no molestaban a Nino. Y aunque la cama era pequeña no les importaba, les gustaba acurrucarse._

 _Sus padres pegaron el grito en el cielo. Sus madres de alegría. Y sus padres pensaban que iban demasiado rápido a pesar de que llevaban dos años saliendo. Pero no había nada que pudieran hacer._

 _Llevaban cuatro años y medio saliendo cuando Nino le dio un anillo. Se habían mudado del pequeño departamento a uno más grande. Habían conseguido los trabajos de sus sueños y estaban más que felices. Y entonces él le dio un anillo._

 _Estaban en el zoológico, exactamente en el mismo lugar donde se habían encontrado aquella vez en el colegio, sentados en el banco._

— _La primera vez que nos encontramos acá debía decirte sobre lo linda que te encontraba y termine saliendo con Alya. Y no me arrepiento de nada de lo que tuvimos que pasar para llegar acá. Así que voy hacer las cosas bien y te voy a decir lo que tenía que decirte aquella tarde: Te amo, Marinette, y me harías el hombre más feliz si aceptaras casarte conmigo._

 _Terminaron en el suelo cuando ella se le tiró encima para besarlo. El sí estaba más que claro._

* * *

Era el día perfecto para una boda, para su boda y era perfecta. Miró a Nino y sonrió. Tal vez estaba escrito en las estrellas que al final se iban a encontrar y estaba feliz.

—Te amo, Nino.—le dijo Marinette. Y se dio cuenta de que nunca antes lo había dicho, no a Adrien, ni siquiera a Bastian. Y se dio cuenta de que se había guardado esas palabras para una persona especial y allí estaba. Si alguien merecía esas palabras era Nino que era la persona más especial. Y estaba feliz de que así fuera.

Era el día perfecto para una boda.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Los personajes no son míos, sólo los uso para divertirme un rato._**

 ** _¡Por fin! Acá está la parte de Nino. Es más corta y tiene menos contenido, pero sinceramente no quería que fuera tan larga y pesada. Es mi parte favorita._**

* * *

 _Estaba enamorado de ti una vez,_

 _tan asustado que no pude decir nada._

 _Y ahora que tengo otra oportunidad,_

 _voy a gritarlo para que todo París lo sepa._

 _Nino miró como Boris le ponía voz a su canción y la transformaba en algo más. Tal vez, si tenía suerte, estaría en las radios en unas semanas. Había saltado emocionado cuando su profesor de música electrónica le había propuesto trabajar en unas mezclas y nuevos sonidos, y de que Boris le dejará trabajar en la letra también. Él un escritor nunca había sido, pero era como si esas palabras estuvieran escondidas en alguna parte de su cabeza y corazón esperando a salir._

 _El reloj detrás de Boris marcaba que faltaban diez para las cuatro. Marinette seguramente ya estaba en el café, descansando de sus cuatro horas de dibujo técnico, que estaba en medio del Conservatorio y la Universidad. Pensar en la chica le sonsaco una sonrisa. Miró una vez más el reloj y le hizo unas señas a Boris de que habían terminado._

 _Marinette se encontraba ocupando la mesa de siempre, la que estaba junto a la ventana y bebía de su café. Se sentó frente a ella y la mesera apareció con su pedido, que seguro su amiga había pedido por él. La canción sonó en su cabeza mientras Marinette comenzaba a parlotear sobre su día y movía las manos y el rostro se le iluminaba cada vez que hablaba de algo que amaba. Era casi imposible ignorar lo hermosa que era. Y quería decirle que se había inspirado en ella, pero las palabras se le atascaron en la garganta y le dio un gran sorbo a su café negro._

–… _Entonces me caí. –terminó ella, con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos brillando. La risa rebotó por todo el café y algunas cabezas se dieron vuelta para lanzarles unas miradas indiscretas._

– _Una vez torpe, siempre torpe ¿eh? –bromeó Nino._

– _¡Estoy mejorando! –protestó Marinette, fingiendo indignación._

 _Otra vez rompieron a reír. Y la canción volvió a sonar en su corazón. Solamente tenía que decirlo, no era tan difícil, abrir la boca y decirle que era la chica detrás de la canción que había escrito, pero mientras la miraba, pensó que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo._

* * *

 _Era jueves._

 _Marinette y Nino iban a ir a comprar telas. Pronto sería la primera presentación en vivo de la canción que ya estaba sonando en todas las radios de París y Marinette iba a diseñar el vestuario._

 _No supo qué fue o cómo paso, pero de un momento a otro Marinette estaba frente a él y al siguiente sus labios estaban sobre los suyos. Sin pensarlo estaba besándola de vuelta, sin querer soltarla y aferrándose a su pequeña cintura. Era mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado. Era cálido y suave, pero salvaje y frenético. Estaba besando a Marinette y no podía pensar en una mejor sensación que esa. No pudo soltarla cuando se separaron a tomar aire y ella parecía estar bien con ello, aferrándose a su pecho y Nino sintió el aliento de Marinette golpeando contra su pecho._

– _Te quiero, Marinette. –le susurró Nino._

 _Marinette lo besó una vez más._

* * *

 _Estoy enamorado de ti otra vez_

 _mientras bailamos y las luces de la ciudad se encienden_

 _y tu risa hace bailar mi corazón._

 _Y voy a gritarlo_

 _para que todos los sepan,_

 _y no se te olvide_

 _que ésta es tu canción._

 _Lo despertaron el sonido de los pies de Marinette arrastrándose. Miró el pequeño apartamento. Era un desastre. La ropa y tela de Marinette estaba tirada por todos los rincones, su cuaderno de diseños estaba en el pequeño sofá y los auriculares y computadora de Nino a su lado. Se levantó y se arrastró por el piso levantando todo a su paso. Puso en el cesto de ropa sucia la ropa de Marinette y la suya, colocó el cuaderno en la mesita de luz y encendió la cafetera._

– _Estoy haciendo café. –le avisó a Marinette cuando la escuchó salir de la ducha._

– _¡ERA LADYBUG! –exclamó ella, y se metió otra vez en el pequeño baño._

 _Nino miró durante horas la puerta del baño. No estaba seguro de lo qué se suponía que tenía que pensar, ni siquiera estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien, sin embargo, mientras más lo pensaba más sentido tenía. Y no sabía qué hacer. Pero no era como si esa información cambiará las cosas entre ellos._

– _El café se enfría, Nette. –susurró él. La escuchó sollozar al otro lado de la puerta y quiso tirarla abajo y tomarla entre sus brazos. –Ahora entiendo porque llegabas tarde a todos lados. –trató de bromear._

 _Marinette y una cosita roja apoyada en su hombro salieron del baño. Nino actuó como si fuera normal. La vio volver a encender la cafetera y colocar unas galletas en un plato, la cosita roja flotó y tomó, con sus pequeñas manos, una galleta. Nino sonrió por lo extraño de la situación y besó la cabeza de Marinette para hacerle saber que todo estaba bien._

– _No estoy yéndome a ningún lado, Marinette. –le aseguró, luego de unos minutos de silencio. –Estamos haciendo esto juntos, sea lo que sea. Y no estoy dejándote ir. No cambia lo que siento._

 _Marinette lo miró y, otra vez, Nino estaba enamorado._

* * *

 _A veces cuando escuchaba la historia de Ladybug y ChatNoir, Nino se sentía como un ladrón. No se suponía que la historia terminaba así, con dos almas gemelas separadas. Otras veces se sentía afortunado y Marinette reía y cantaba su canción, y Nino podía ignorar la mirada perdida de Adrien al otro lado de la pantalla. Pero a veces, cuando Tikki se sentaba en su hombro y le hablaba de almas gemelas y amor y compañerismo, pensaba que era todo lo que él estaba robándole a su amigo. Y la culpa latía en su pecho._

– _¿Es lo correcto? –se atrevió a preguntarle una vez. Marinette estaba fuera y ya no era raro ver a Tikki flotar por el departamento._

– _¿Qué dice tu corazón, Nino? –respondió ella, siempre tan enigmática._

– _Que sí. Me dice que me aferre y no lo deje ir. –suspiró, con la mirada perdida en una foto. –Y otras veces me dice que estoy siendo egoísta y mezquino, que se lo estoy quitando y no es justo._

– _El amor es egoísta._

– _Así que no, no es lo correcto…_

– _El amor es la magia más poderosa del mundo, pero el amor no fue lo que hizo que Marinette y Adrien fueran elegidos como Ladybug y ChatNoir. Las almas gemelas ya no son tan comunes de encontrar, así que los Miraculous tuvieron que adaptarse y encontrar lo más parecido a almas gemelas. Eso no significa específicamente que Ladybug y ChatNoir terminen juntos, siempre serán compañeros, pero, en los últimos tiempos, pocos elegidos terminaron románticamente juntos. –explicó Tikki, desapareciendo detrás de una galleta. –Es amor cuando pueden verse a través de la máscara. –lo miró y dejó a un lado el plato vacío. –Y no es amor cuando la máscara no es más que un accesorio, una responsabilidad y la posibilidad de ser libre. –Nino asintió._

 _Adrien había vivido toda su vida encerrado y ser ChatNoir era una forma de ser libre, de correr por las calles sin que nadie lo reconociera, sin ser el pequeño niño de oro al que su padre no dejaba respirar. Y para Marinette había sido una carga. Una responsabilidad de la que tenía que hacerse cargo. Adrien y Marinette no habían tenido tiempo de verse a través de la máscara. No lo habían intentado._

– _Esto va a dolerle. –le dijo, mirando la pequeña caja. Había pasado semanas eligiendo el anillo._

– _Tiene que hacerlo para que empiece a dejarlo ir, chico. –interrumpió la voz gruñona de Plagg al otro lado de la pantalla. Tikki y Nino lo miraron, pensando que se habían olvidado de que él estaba allí también. –Hay que dejar de protegerlo. Alguna vez tiene que dolerle todo lo que pueda doler. Y estará bien._

* * *

La música lo sacó de sus pensamientos y, cuando se dio vuelta para mirar a los invitados, vio a Adrien y Alya sentados en una mesa apartados de todos. Sus discursos habían sido perfectos, a pesar de que habían sido improvisados y una total mentira. Pensó en lo que Tikki le dijo antes de que le pidiera matrimonio a Marinette: _tiene que doler, pero no dolerá por siempre._

Atrapó a Marinette en sus brazos y le señaló donde el par estaba sentado.

–Estarán bien. –susurró sobre sus labios. –Te amo, Nino. –le dijo Marinette.

Él también la amaba, pero no hacía falta decirlo.


End file.
